


Owls in Love

by merrihael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Celebrations, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Married BokuAka, Post-Canon, canon compliant i guess idk, lots of kisses, owls in love, professional player Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrihael/pseuds/merrihael
Summary: Akaashi sees the headlines in the next morning and snickers: “Pro player Bokuto Koutarou rushes to kiss husband in heartwarming celebration after Japan goes through to finals”. He doesn’t mind being gossip site’s toy if it means he gets to be happy.ORJapan qualifies for the finals and Akaashi qualifies to get a kiss from his partner.





	Owls in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, I wanted to write some fluff to make myself feel better. Inspired by Becks’ (@eiyuuhero) elihec, because there’s sports and celebrating.
> 
> You can come yell at me on Twitter: [@merrihael](https://twitter.com/merrihael)!

Akaashi Keiji is an extremely busy man. At one point, he had thought that being a high school student and vice-captain of the (pretty successful, if he may say so himself) Fukurodani volleyball team was busy. He was wrong. As a professional photographer, it’s him who has to adjust to his (often very rich) client’s timetables, not the other way around. He’s booked most days of the week, and when he can snatch a moment, it’s usually spent at home with his partner, not playing volleyball. He misses it.

He misses it even more when he is sat on the sidelines of a sports arena, watching the aforementioned partner nail another spike. Bokuto high-fives his setter, and Akaashi feels a tiny little ping! of jealousy in his chest. It used to be him, setting the ball for Bokuto, lining it up so Bokuto could slam it down into the opposing team’s court. The jealousy - however small - leaves after a moment, as Akaashi remembers that, where it matters most, Bokuto is his and his only.

A smile dawns on his face when Kuroo and Bokuto - currently engaged in an overexcited celebratory dance in the middle of the court - get told to behave by their coach - Oikawa looks exhausted, and Akaashi doesn’t blame him. So much for professional, national team players… Kuroo and Bokuto are almost as childish as they were in high school, and sometimes, Akaashi feels that when he married Bokuto, Kuroo came as a package deal. Kuroo and Kenma, who’s sat in a chair to Akaashi’s left, intelligent eyes focused on the court.

The ball re-enters the court and the game resumes. Despite himself, Akaashi feels tense. The time is slowly running out, and the two teams are neck and neck. This point decides who gets through to the finals and who goes home with bronze. Personally, Akaashi always thought Bokuto looked good in gold.

Akaashi is almost at the edge of his seat with nerves, when, with a well placed block, Kuroo stops the other team from earning a point. The ball bounces off his hands, and Bokuto goes after it. The opposing team’s blockers narrowly miss it, and it slams into the court. The whistle is blown, and pandemonium errupts.

Kuroo and Bokuto are spinning one another around and around, their team-mates yelling excitedly all around them. Akaashi doesn’t blame them: Japan just qualified for finals, after all. When he stands up to applaud, Kenma does too, and Akaashi can see him smiling behind the high collar of his coat. Old habits die hard, he thinks.

Out on the court, Kuroo has disentangled himself from Bokuto’s soul-crushing hug. He looks around him, scanning the crowd. Akaashi watches as Kuroo’s eyes lock on Kenma, and he breaks into a run, sprinting across the court, gracefully jumping over a bench and straight into Kenma’s arms.

‘You stink.’ Kenma remarks, but Akaashi knows he doesn’t really care. Kuroo just laughs and spins Kenma around, catching his console when it slips out of Kenma’s pocket.

‘I just went through to the finals and all you care about is that I stink.’ Kuroo kisses the top of Kenma’s hair, and Kenma pulls a face. ‘If I was Shoyou you wouldn’t care.’

Akaashi leaves them to it, looking back out onto the court. Bokuto is looking around for his friend, a little frown creasing his brow. Akaashi smiles into his scarf. Bokuto doesn’t know he is there - doesn’t know to look for him. Then, as Kuroo lets out another whoop, Bokuto turns around and his eyes meet Akaashi’s. A shiver runs down Akaashi’s spine, as always, when he’s met with the intensity of those golden eyes.

Then, Bokuto is grinning and breaking into a full-tilt run across the court. Akaashi braces himself for impact seconds before Bokuto sweeps him off his feet.

‘Akaashi!’ Bokuto cries, and he’s practically glowing with joy. ‘I thought you were working.’

‘I got off early,’ Akaashi says, heart beating a little faster at the unfiltered love in Bokuto’s eyes. ‘I thought I’d come watch, and Suga was kind enough to smuggle me in.’

Bokuto glances around to where Suga - Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno’s former vice captain and the Japan team’s current on-site medic - is rummaging in his bag. He feels Bokuto’s gaze on him and lifts his head. When he spots Bokuto, holding Akaashi in his arms with a delighted grin on his face, Suga throws up a peace sign and graces them with a smile.

‘I’m glad you came.’ Bokuto says, and kisses Akaashi softly, hands cupping Akaashi's cheeks. Akaashi’s fingers dig into Bokuto’s shoulders as butterflies take flight in his stomach. All these years, and he still gets them…

‘I love you.’ Akaashi says, quietly, and he isn’t sure if Bokuto can hear it over the roaring crowd. But Bokuto grins and kisses him again, so close enough.

It fills him with wonder every time he thinks about it, that he came from being a first year wannabe setter, nursing a painful crush on the second year spiker with crazy hair and glorious thighs, to being that same spiker’s husband, and being able to watch him play on the international stage like he always dreamed. Some things in life just work out how you never dreamt they would.

Akaashi sees the headlines in the next morning and snickers: “Pro player Bokuto Koutarou rushes to kiss husband in heartwarming celebration after Japan goes through to finals”. He doesn’t mind being gossip site’s toy if it means he gets to be happy.

Bokuto rolls over on the bed and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist, and everything is perfect in the world.


End file.
